Characters
This section is to the characters and what they're doing right now as opposed to the canon characters. Max-Leader of the flock, and the oldest. At the beginning of the story, she's feels lost with her life's purpose complete. She is dating Fang; they are extremly close. She has three blood realitives alive: her half-sister Ella; her Mom Valencia; and her dad, who she hates, Jeb. Can be very jelous; in chapter 3 when an arcade employee hits on him; Max "Sets her strait," though what that means isn't explained it was probably very painful. At the end of chapter three she catches Brigid spying on them; after she and Fang get back to the house Max asks Fang to sleep in here room. Fang-The quiet one of the fock; he's dating Max, and is the second in command. Early on Fang feels that the world is off but chooses to ignore it. Like Max he's not really sure; what they should do with their lives, though covers it up by claiming they should just live. Ella-Max's sister; she's upbeat and fun loving. In the second chapter of the book she gains the power of telekynsis, unexplained as of this moment, and worries about it; though after Jeb tells her, rather ueasily, that she'll be fine she warms up and begins goofing off with her powers. This resualts with her smacking a bottle of soda into Iggy's eye; resaulting in a black eye, and a close moment between the two. She actually has a crush on Iggy. Iggy-The Blind guy; he loves to make exposives. He has a crush on Ella; though afraid to act on it for fear of rejection. Iggy takes a bottle to the eye in chapter 3; Gazzy ruins the close moment between him and Ella that sprang from this. Gazzy-The eight year old has done much in the series as of yet; though he has become suspicess that something is going on between his best friend and Max's sister. He and Angel are the only blood related siblings of the Flock. Nudge-Unlike in the series the reader has heard very little from this motor mouth; though presumebly she is in the background talking non stop. She actually left the house back in chapter two; durring a fight between Dr. M and Jeb. Angel-The youngest of the flock; and a mind reader. When Ella discovers her power; Angel learns something about presumebly Ella and Dr. M, and when she's about to reveal it Dr. M silences her. Angel is the first to figure out that Ella was the one to get the power. Dr. Martinez-After discovering Ella's power she decides to call Jeb; to examin her. After the examination she demands answers. She is hiding something from Max and Ella; only Angel and perhaps Jeb knows what that is. She is a vetrinarian. Jeb-He comes in chapter; where he and Dr, Martinez fight, and it comes out that he's actually met Ella when she was you. He and Dr. Martinez seem to know what's happening to Ella. Max's father. Brigid-She hasn't been heard from since the events of Max; but suddenly shows up spying on Max and Fang at the park. Category:The Take Over